


memories will taunt you

by georgiehensley



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Tomorrow People (2013)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, it'll make more sense in the notes, just different lives, ronnie and stephen are the same person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronnie's lived more than just one life prior to becoming Firestorm, and it's the memories of that first life that continually come back to haunt him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	memories will taunt you

**Author's Note:**

> Better summary of whatever this thing is: AU where Ronnie and Stephen are actually the same person, but he lived as Stephen first, before dying and suddenly awakening as Ronnie Raymond.
> 
> It might make more sense if you read it...
> 
> And, as I always say, this was written pretty randomly - and it was actually supposed to just be about Ronnie's new life as Firestorm, but I still am - and probably always will be - bitter about The Tomorrow People's cancellation, so I had to throw some of that in there too.
> 
> Also, title (appropriately) taken from Bastille's "Haunt".

Everything burns beneath his fingertips, and he can't seem to control it. Things as small as slips of paper, to things as big as vehicles or entire buildings - they all turn to ashes under his touch.

And he can't stop it, no matter how hard he tries. He can control himself sometimes, let himself have contact with certain objects without them bursting into flames, but most of the time, he can't. Most of the time the fire coats his hands and face without him even realizing it. He'll have the slightest bit of a negative emotion, and suddenly anything he sees becomes aflame.

Now, as he roams the city streets alone, in search of something to keep him cooled off, he thinks about his past life. Not the one he remembers being in last, the one he woke up in only to find himself happy and in love with a beautiful girl whom he was set to marry, but the one before that, the one he misses more. He closes his eyes and he can still feel the bullet go through his chest, his last sight of that life being those big, brown eyes - the ones that used to stare at him in affection and adoration before turning lifeless and blank, the ones that somehow began to fill with water as they watched him fall to the ground.

And the voice - he can still hear that voice, and it still haunts him with each day he spends in this new life. That voice that only said twisted, evil things that had been planted in its owner's mind, the voice that was never laced with any sort of emotion until that day, the day it cried out his name in surprise, pain, and sorrow. Yes, there were other voices that cried out his name that day as he fell to the floor, but only the one stood out to him - the one that belonged to the brown-eyed, blond-haired man who'd captured his heart, even if he hadn't known it.

Now, the memories of his past life hurt more than the fire that consumes him, and without realizing it, he finds himself standing at the edge of a river, just on the outskirts of the city his new life is in. He debates his next actions for a few moments, before stepping away from the edge, heading back towards the city.

Yes, the first of his lives still haunts him, but it's in the past now, and he can get the second of his lives back... somehow.


End file.
